Lilly Singh
Lilly Singh (born September known as IISuperwomanII, is an Indo Canadian YouTube Celebrity, stand up-comedian & vlogger of Indian descent. She has over 800 million views and over 7 million subscribers on her channel. In celebration of the Christmas holiday season, Lilly did a collab collection, "12 Collabs of Christmas," in which she collaborated with many famous celebrities such as Shane Dawson. She has also collaborated with Disney Channel star Karan Brar, from the Disney Channel Original Series, "Jessie." Biography Born in Toronto, Canada, Lilly lives with her parents. She uses this philosophy and her spirituality as her guiding force and her shield against the haters that sometimes show up after video posts. She started YouTube because she noticed how there weren't "people like her" on the Internet. Lilly Singh calls herself Superwoman because she believes everyone can be there own superhero. She went through a stage of depression, but got herself back together, and decided to make other people happy. She vlogs and makes comedy sketch videos about various topics, from shopping at the mall to superstitions to being single. Her work is influenced by her Indian heritage, which she takes great pride in. She has worked on different collaborations with other You Tubers such as Miranda Sings, Ryan Higa, and Hannah Hart. Even Madhuri Dixit, and Karan Brar has been part of her videos. She often features characters inspired by her Punjabi parents, such as her mother "Paramjeet", and "Manjeet", her strict, conservative father (all played by Lilly). Each month on the 14th, Lilly hosts a live show where different people all over the world ask her questions on Twitter with the hashtag #AskSuperwomanLive. She answers most of the questions and sometimes has guests such as Humble the Poet, Inkquisitive, and Hannah Hart. ILoveMakeup Starting in 2013, Lilly and the channel ILove Makeup made a partnership,with that, she started to act and present shows that are published in the channel. Usually her content is published on Friday. Her first show was called "Giving Back Glam", in which Lilly was the host and she and the team were after women with moving stories, and other girls in general and helped them to feel beautiful. Starting in late 2014, Lilly stars on the web series The Tube's Hautest. Here Lilly plays four different characters(The three contestants - Zee, Gianna and Angel -and herself as the host) competing in a Project Runway-type contest to see who's the greatest beauty vlogger. The show is a sitcom designed to parody reality shows, making each character (even the judges) over the top. After "The Tube's Hautest", who gived Lilly an important spot in the channel and was her big sucess, Lilly surprised her fans with an 3rd production this time with an action touch: "Lana Steele: Makeup Spy". This time, instead of a reality show, the fans could watch a plot in which makeup was a regular character. Lana Steele (played by Lilly) is a spy who uses makeup to make herself pass by other people and infiltrate between the enemies. The first season was all around a "Doom's Day Device" who could destroy the Earth, and it had 12 episodes. For the first time in Lilly's content, ILM talked about a second season for "Lana Steele: Makeup Spy", but there's no securities about anything, except that there's a chance. "A Trip To Unicorn Island" World Tour Lilly announced her world tour " A Trip To Unicorn Island" at the 2015 Youtube FanFest in Mumbai India in March 2015 to a live audience on stage. Tickets went on sale April 1 and her first few stops were all in India where her family comes from. Tickets are on sale on her tour website http://www.lillysinghtour.com. According to her vlogs, the name of the tour was inspired by what she refers to in her videos as a happy place, "Unicorn Island" as unicorns are also her "spirit animal" and describes her happiness. Unicorn Island was the place she realized she had to be after she got out of her depression phase. A few shows before the Tour ended, a teaser for a movie documentary with the same name of the tour was released. Watch Mojo's "TopX" Series Top 10 YouTube Lifestyle Vloggers Lilly's Vlogging channel ranked 7th in this episode List Of Subscriber Milestones For IISuperwomanII • NOTE TO BE FINISHED LATER TODAY Lilly Hit 10,000 Subscribers On November 11th, 2011. Lilly Hit 25,000 Subscribers On January 21st, 2012. Lilly Hit 50,000 Subscribers On June 4th, 2012. Lilly Hit 75,000 Subscribers On August 17th, 2012. Lilly Hit 100,000 Subscribers On September 26th, 2012. Lilly Hit 200,000 Subscribers On January 28th, 2013. Lilly Hit 300,000 Subscribers On March 29th, 2013. Lilly Hit 400,000 Subscribers On April 24th, 2013. Lilly Hit 500,000 Subscribers On May 19th, 2013. Lilly Hit 600,000 Subscribers On June 9th, 2013. Lilly Hit 700,000 Subscribers On June 30th, 2013. Lilly Hit 800,000 Subscribers On July 19th, 2013. Lilly Hit 900,000 Subscribers On August 5th, 2013. Lilly Hit 1 Million Subscribers On August 22nd, 2013. Lilly Hit 2 Million Subscribers On January 22nd, 2014. Lilly Hit 3 Million Subscribers On June 17th, 2014. Lilly Hit 4 Million Subscribers On September 22nd, 2014. Lilly Hit 5 Million Subscribers On January 27th, 2015. Lilly Hit 6 Million Subscribers On July 21st, 2015. Lilly Hit 7 Million Subscribers On October 29th, 2015. Gallery File:Superwoman.png File:Superwoman.jpeg File:SuperWoman.png File:LillySingh-c.jpg Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Female YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:YouTube Vlogger Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers